My Persona Is Naruto Uzumaki?
by Fier66
Summary: When Yu Narukami first summoned his Persona, he expected some deity to appear… not a loud blonde ninja with whisker marks. Oh well, at least his Persona is crazy strong. Mostly Humor, Action and some pairings. Persona-centric.
1. Chapter 1

"Per…so…na!" Yu Narukami, a silver haired teenager shouted as he crushed the blue glowing card that was floating on his palm. After he said that, the area surrounding him immediately glowed brightly, and hundreds of Shadows that were surrounding him and his new friends immediately backed off. Slowly, he can sense somebody materializing behind him…

"It is I, the strongest ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki!" Shouted a blonde with blue eyes and whisker marks as he jumped in front of Yu with his arm crossed. He wears a black shirt underneath an unzipped orange jacket and orange pants. "Now, I'll show you my power!"

"…" Yu stared at him blankly.

"Believe it!"

"…"

"Umm…why are you looking at me like that? Aren't we gonna fight those big tongue enemies now?"

"Nothing. I just thought I would summon a god of Japan instead of a loud guy with an orange jacket." Yu said as he took out his golf club.

"A loud guy with orange jacket…wait what does that supposed to mean?! I'm strong ya' know?!" Naruto shouted, a tick mark forming on his head. Yu just whistled innocently, checking his nails.

"H-hey…I don't know what's going on…but those monsters! They are surrounding us! F-fight them already!" Yosuke shouted, still trying to get up from the ground after the shockwave of Yu summoning his Persona. Teddie was still looking at Yu in awe, amazed by his power. The bear also nudged Chie who fainted after getting licked by those big tongue Shadows.

After he said that, both Yu and Naruto smirked.

"Of course./ Heh, we know!"

Yu suddenly spun and slashed two Shadows that were approaching him from behind, killing it instantly. While Naruto jumped backwards and kicked another two Shadows, killing them. The Persona user and the Persona smirked at each other and proceed to slash and beat up all the Shadows surrounding them rapidly.

'What's this…my body feels lighter, stronger and faster…is this because I gained a Persona? If this were before, I doubt I'll have enough speed and power to take these Shadows out.' Yu thought as he slashed another shadow near him. 'My Persona…Naruto Uzumaki…he's very fast and agile. He can beat up the Shadows with only kicks and punches…. So this is the power of a Persona…'

Meanwhile, Naruto was beating up the Shadows while looking at Yu curiously.

'Huh, this summoner of mine is strong! I'm pretty sure this is the first time he summoned a Persona, but he's already adapting to the power easily! Most people would get tired during the first summoning! Not only that, his fighting skill is pretty damn good too!' The blonde thought, impressed.

"Hey Yu! You are really strong for a guy who just got his Persona, are you sure this is the first time you fight these monsters?" Naruto asked as he kicked another of those big-ass tongue Shadows.

"Yes. Although this is not the first time I fought multiple enemies at once. Plus, the power I gained from summoning you is the reason I can fight these Shadows." Yu said, not once taking his eye off his enemies.

"Heh, I like you already! A powerful guy like me must have a strong guy as his summoner right? Now stand back, I'm gonna do a jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly appeared behind Yu again. The silverrete nodded and quickly ducked when he noticed his Persona doing some hand movements.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Shouted Naruto as a huge burst of wind suddenly blasted from his palms. The force of the wind was enough to kill all of the Slipping Hableries. After several seconds, the wind died down, and Yu rise up again.

"I expected you to say 'Garudyne' for some reason." Yu said as he rubbed his chin. Naruto just grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"My jutsu is stronger than that wind spell most other Persona use! Hah!" Naruto said proudly. Yu just smiled at his Persona.

"WOW! Sensei that was beeea-ry awesome!" Teddie exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"M-man, what are you?" Yosuke Hanamura asked Yu, awestruck by the display of power. Yu looked at him and smiled.

"A Persona user."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, his Persona!" Naruto said as he waved at Yosuke and Teddie, grinning brightly.

"I…see?"

* * *

><p>"So you really beat all those monsters, Narukami-kun?!" Chie asked her new friend in amazement. The trio of students just got out of the TV world with the help of Teddie. They are now at Junes, sitting while eating steaks from Junes food court.<p>

"Yes. It was tough, but I can handle it." Yu said while chewing his beef steak. "Yosuke, this steak is hard to eat, I want my money back."

"Yeah Yosuke! *chew* This steak doesn't even taste that good!" Chie added.

"Hey! This usual cook is absent today, don't complain! Plus I'm treating you remember? At least be grateful! And Chie why am I treating you again?!" Yosuke said, annoyed.

"Jeez, Yosuke is really loud right Narukami-kun?"

"True Satonaka-san, as a worker at Junes, he should not shout at his customers."

"Wha- damn it! Are you guys ganging up on me?"

They continued to bicker for a while, before Yosuke cleared his throat.

"So uhm…Yu. The power you used to fight those Shadows is called Persona right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes. Persona is the manifestation of thought; they come from the Sea of Souls. I can summon them on my own will and can return to the Sea of Souls whenever I want." Yu explained to them what Igor told him before.

"A manifestation of thoughts…and you can make them disappear right? So why the heck is your Persona still here?!" Yosuke shouted while pointing at Naruto who is poking everything he saw.

"Ah, Naruto-san told me he wanted to see our world, so I let him stay." Yu said with a carefree smile.

"And you don't mind?! You know what, I don't even wanna ask." Yosuke groaned. Then, the trio noticed Naruto walking towards them with his hand behind his head as usual.

"Heya! Your world is awesome Yu! I've never seen most of the things here!" The blond said cheerfully. Yu just smiled and nodded, while Chie tilted her head as she looked at Naruto.

"If you're a Persona…then does this mean other people can't see you?" She asked.

"Yea, only Persona users or potential users can see me." He said. After he said this, Yosuke immediately snap his head towards him.

"Does this mean…I'm a potential Persona user and will have a Persona too?!" The fluffy haired boy asked excitingly. Naruto just scratched his cheek and nodded.

"Well, that was anticlimactic. Now finding Persona users will be easy. I'll just have to summon Naruto and see who can see him." Yu deadpanned. Chie laughed a bit before widening her eyes.

"I can see him…does this mean I'm a Persona user as well?" She asked, surprised.

"Probably, good for you Satonaka-san." Yu smiled.

"Hey Yu, I think that's enough wandering for now! Summon me again when there is another fight, see ya!" Naruto grinned before disappearing in a blue glow. Yu could feel Naruto coming back to his mind.

'I have a feeling that I'll summon him a lot of time after this.' The silverette thought.

"So, when will we be going back to the TV world?" Yosuke asked excitedly. "I'm gonna kick some Shadows ass next time we're there!"

"Suuuuure. I bet Narukami-kun will do all the work." Chie said, chuckling slightly.

"Why you-!"

"I'm pretty sure we'll go there again soon enough." Yu said calmly. "Yosuke, we promised Teddie we'll find out about the murder right?" Hearing the word murder, Yosuke immediately become serious, remembering about Saki's death.

"Yes. So let's train for the upcoming fights partner!" He exclaimed. Chie's ears perked up after hearing the word training.

"Oooh, training? Count me in!"

"Are you sure you can even fight Chie?"

"No, but I'm sure I could kick you if you say that again! Hi-ya!"

"Woah! No more critical hit to the nads, please!"

As he watched his friends bicker, Yu noticed that it was quite late, so he cleared his throat to interrupt them.

"I need to go now. I promised Nanako-chan that I'll cook dinner with her tonight." Yu said as he got up from his seat. "See ya, Yosuke, Satonaka-san." And he proceeded to walk home while waving from behind coolly.

"See you tomorrow! Hmm…Nanako-chan?" Chie said, wondering who that is.

"Probably his family or something, I don't think he can get a girlfriend THAT quick; He's just here for a few days! Nobody could be that popular in such a short time!" Yosuke said.

"Yeah yeah, but considering how many girls in our school that had already take a liking towards Yu...hehe, are you jealous Yosuke?" Chie asked with a teasing grin.

"Of course not! T-those are rumors!" And the two proceeded to bicker again until they realized how late it was, and went home.

* * *

><p>"Nanako, I'm back."<p>

"Welcome home!" Nanako Dojima greeted her cousin cheerfully. It had only been a few days since Yu lived with her, yet they were already close. Nanako liked her cousin very much since he is very kind, caring, and always sing with her when the Junes song come out on TV.

"Your father isn't back yet?" Yu asked, and quickly noticed the little girl turned sad.

"…Dad said he'll be home late again today…" Nanako said dejectedly. Hearing her sad tone, Yu quickly kneel in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then let's cook dinner together so that we can surprise your father, okay?" Yu said with a kind smile. Nanako face brightened up and she nodded cutely.

"Okay!"

Yu smiled and patted her head.

"So, have you ever made Oyakodon before, Nanako?"

Several minutes later, we can see Yu and Nanako cooking together while singing the Junes song cheerfully.

'_Wow, you're really caring towards your cousin!'_

Yu stopped what he was doing for a bit, recognizing the voice as Naruto's.

'Naruto-san, stop talking to me while I'm cooking.' He then continued cutting the chicken precisely.

'_What's with that response?! You're supposed to say something like 'My Persona can talk to me in my head?!' or something like that! Aren't you surprised?'_

'Nah, not really. After summoning a loud ninja as a Persona, nothing can faze me anymore.'

'_Damn you and your calmness! Bah, anyway, can I come out? I wanna walk around your house for a bit!'_

'Sure, it's not like Nanako can see you.' Yu stopped talking to his Persona in his head. He slowly raised his hand and a blue card slowly appeared above his palm.

"Persona…" He mumbled as he crushed the card. Slowly, he could see Naruto appearing beside him.

"Wow! You gotta make some extra Oyakodon for me!" Naruto said with a grin.

"You're a Persona, you can't eat." Yu said slowly, not wanting Nanako to think he's talking to himself.

"No need to remind me of that…" Naruto said with his head hung low. While Yu was hiding his chuckle at his Persona's misfortune, he noticed that his cousin had stopped preparing the ingredients. He turned his head to look at her, and noticed she was looking at Naruto with a shocked face.

"U-umm…big bro…who's that?" Nanako said with a slight tremble, scared at the guy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Y-Yu, your cousin can see me! You can see me?" Naruto said while waving his hand several times. When he noticed Yu isn't responding, he nudged the teenager. "Yu?"

"…Nanako just called me big bro…" Yu said, an extremely pleasant smile appearing on his face. "This doesn't suppose to happen this early…wow. I'm so happy…" He's seemingly shocked at that rather than the fact that Nanako could see his Persona.

"Oi Yu. Oi, snap out of it!"

Half an hour later, Yu and Nanako are happily eating their dinner together while chatting with Naruto, who is sitting beside Yu. Back then when she asked who Naruto was, Yu quickly said that Naruto was his friend who came to his house to use toilet. He said Naruto immediately went to the toilet after entering the house, that's why Nanako didn't saw him. Nanako looked confused for a while, but accepted the reason.

"Naruto-san, do it again, do it again!" Nanako said to Naruto cheerfully, her face brimming with happiness. Naruto had just done a simple harmless water jutsu and shaped it like a small koi fish. Nanako found it to be very interesting.

"Yes Naruto, do it again. Make a blue whale next." Yu said, looking at Naruto seriously. If Nanako wanted to see it again, his Persona better damn well do it again.

"B-blue whale? That's too big!"

"Fine. Anything you wanna do now Nanako? Do you want me to turn on the television?" Yu asked, his tone completely change when talking to his cousin.

"Sure big bro!" Nanako giggled. Yu got up and turn on the TV. Suddenly, an idol with maroon hair can be seen singing on a stage.

"_Shout Friends, come hear the echo dance through the world_

_Let's sing songs of truth and let the story unfold_

_Ring Bells, and let it chime for you and me_

_I'll knock on your door, It's time to tell the true story~!"_

"It's Risette!" Nanako said happily. "True story~!"

"Huh, is she a popular person? The song is really nice too!" Naruto grinned as he looked at the happy Nanako.

"Big bro, won't you sing too?" Nanako tilted her head cutely, looking at Yu. Usually he will sing along whenever Nanako sing.

"Ooooh, maybe he's mesmerized by the girl's beauty!" Naruto said while nudging Yu several time. "My summoner falls in love so easily~."

"It's nothing like that." Yu said with a smile, he then continued eating his food.

"Do you think she's cute big bro?" Nanako asked innocently.

"Yeah, do you do you?" Naruto asked again with a teasing grin. Yu sighed and turned away.

"...Yeah, she's cute." His ears slightly red.

They then laughed and chatted for a while. When it's getting late, Nanako went to sleep, leaving Yu and Naruto alone.

"Now that Nanako is already sleeping, since she can see you, does this mean she is a potential Persona user."

"Probably, or maybe she just happens to be capable of seeing Personas like me!" Naruto said again.

"I see. But I will never let Nanako fight." Yu said seriously. Naruto shuddered a bit at how serious he looked when he said that.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, see ya Yu!" Naruto grinned before disappearing in a blue glow. Yu then sat in front of the TV for a while, wondering about today's events, when he heard someone at the front door.

He turned his head and saw Ryotaro Dojima, his uncle coming back home. He looked really tired and stressed, so Yu just nodded at him and went up to his room, not wanting to disturb his uncle.

'So much had happened today, I'm tired. I'm just gonna sleep…'

* * *

><p>That night, when he met Igor again in the Velvet Room, he asked Igor why his Persona was a loud mouthed blond ninja instead of a god of Japan. Igor just shrugged.<p>

"Your Persona is the Child of Prophecy…and a legend in his world; He's one of the strongest ninja to ever exist. Not any Persona user, even Wild Card could summon him because of his power. To have him as your initial Persona, how intriguing…"

After hearing this, Yu looked at Igor, and muttered.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I actually dreamt of this the other day. I dreamt of Yu summoning Naruto as his Persona, wow, such dream.<strong>

**Then BAM, this happen.**

**This fic will not exactly follow the canon Persona 4. Like how Naruto could be summon outside the TV world, yada yada.**

**And this fic will mostly be humor, just sayin'.**

**For my other stories, well, I'll update them soon, probably. Most of the chapters are finished, just waitin' to be updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day…**

"You're…not…me!"

"Yosuke don't-!"

The Other Yosuke immediately laughed before transforming into a large creature. The creature is an animated frog with a whimsical body on top of it.

"**I am a Shadow…the true self…"**

The frog-like mutant opened its eyes and immediately dashed towards the original Yosuke and hit him with its mouth, knocking him unconscious.

"Tch, Yosuke!" Yu ran towards his friend and stood in front of him. "Naruto! Hold the Shadow back for a while; I have to get Yosuke away to a safer place!" Yu shouted. His Persona, Naruto Uzumaki nodded before jumping on the Shadow.

"Hey, I'm gonna kick your ass!" The blond shouted energetically before punching the body that was on top of the frog-mutant repeatedly. "Take this, and this, and another!"

The Shadow, angered by Naruto's hit, quickly jumped towards the sky while shaking its head. Naruto struggled for a while before falling down. The Shadow, sensing an opportunity, fired a great blast of wind towards the jinchuuriki.

"Like hell that's gonna hit me! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned multiple copies of himself, and the clones grabbed the original's leg before throwing him to the frog-like Shadow again. "I'm strong against wind, ya' stupid Shadow!" The blast of wind hit Naruto dead-on, causing an explosion. But Naruto quickly came out from the explosion without sustaining any injuries.

"Now…clones! Attack!" Suddenly, around hundred of Naruto's clones appeared and simultaneously attacked the Shadow.

"Hyaa!" "Here!" "Naruto puuunch!" "Believe it!"

Hundreds of punches were thrown towards the Shadow. The Shadow, angered by these hits, immediately spun rapidly, creating a rotating shield of blue energy. The deadly sphere easily dispatched all of Naruto's clones. After rotating for a while, it stopped and glared at Naruto.

"Well, shoot. I didn't know it could do that! Where the hell is Yu?!"

Meanwhile, Yu had just finished dragging Yosuke towards Teddie.

"Teddie, do you know that Shadow's weakness?" Yu asked urgently.

"*Gulp*, I'll try sensei! Let's see…hmm…aha! The Shadow is weak to physical attacks…oh! Its weak spot is somewhere around that body on top of the frog! I'm not sure where though…"

"That's okay. Now take care of Yosuke." Yu said before running towards the Shadow again. When he reached the battle place, he saw Naruto was struggling to dodge the frog-like Shadows attack, jumping here and there while cursing several times.

"Yu! Help me out here!" Naruto shouted comically as he narrowly dodge a wind blast that was aimed at his crotch. The Shadow suddenly jumped very high. Yu smirked and quickly dash at the Shadow.

"Naruto, the Shadow's weak spot is somewhere around that body above it!" Yu shouted. "Try to get him down so that I can attack him!"

"Heh, easy!" Naruto responded as he started infusing his feet with chakra, and after a while, he jumped. The jump was extremely high as Naruto was already higher than the Shadow. As he was preparing to kick the Shadow's downwards, he noticed that there was a seal on the forehead of the body.

'Those are familiar…aha!' Naruto smirked.

"Take…this!" The blond kicked the Shadow hard, sending it crashing towards the ground.

"Tch, where is the weak spot…" Yu said as he prepared his golf club to hit the Shadow who was spiraling down rapidly.

"Hit the humanoid body's forehead, Yu!" Naruto shouted from above. The silverette looked up, and nodded. Immediately, his stance changed and he looked way calmer than before.

Naruto noticed that the Shadow was nearing the ground, yet Yu hasn't hit it yet. "Oi Yu! Just jump and attack it already!" He shouted. But Yu paid him no mind, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

The frog was closing in Yu fast, and suddenly, it spun and the rotating sphere was back again. When it was inches away from hitting the Persona user, Yu opened his eyes and slashed.

The rotating shield was immediately broken, and without warning, Yu jumped and pierced the Shadow's body until it's stretched to the forehead using his golf club.

"Big Gamble!" The silverette shouted as the golf club completely slashed the Shadow's head in half. Seconds later, the large creature disintegrated, and the Other Yosuke was lying on the ground. Naruto also finally jumped down and landed beside Yu.

"Wow, that was pretty awesome Yu!" Naruto grinned at his summoner. "I think I'm getting stronger too, expect some new moves the next time we fight!" The blond said cheerfully. Yu smiled, realizing that he felt slightly stronger than before too.

He then noticed that Yosuke and Teddie were behind him. He turned around to look at Yosuke.

"Yosuke, go." Yu said to his friend. The brown haired boy hesitated.

"…But…he can't possibly be me…"

"That thing came from you, Yosuke. You have to admit it, or it'll go berserk again..." Teddie said to him, but Yosuke was still hesitating. Naruto stared at him, wondering if he should say something too.

'Hmm…I know! Yu Narukami…!' Naruto close his eyes and concentrated very hard…

**-WHAM-**

Yu had uppercut Yosuke's chin, causing the boy to fall down on his butt.

"H-Hey what was that for Yu?!" He shouted as he rubbed his bruised chin.

"…I'm not sure." Yu said blankly. Teddie laughed and Naruto chuckled while wiping his forehead.

'I just send my thoughts toward Yu…can't believe it worked!' The blond thought mischievously. 'Maybe next time I'll make Yu embarrass himself in public. Haha!'

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'?! That hurts-"

"You're still yourself." Yu interrupted him. "So what if what your Shadow said was true, in the end, you're still you." The silverette said with a smile. Yosuke stared back for a while before smiling.

"…I guess you're right, huh?" Then, the brown haired boy slowly walked towards his Shadow.

"...Dammit, it hurts to face yourself…" Yosuke sighed. "I know it wasn't lying…but I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it…"

Yosuke slowly put his hand on his Shadow's shoulder and smiled.

"You're me...and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me."

The Shadow smiled back, and it glowed. Several seconds later, a bright light appeared in place of the Shadow.

_The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...Yosuke has faced his other self. He has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona…_

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed as he suddenly appeared beside Yosuke, startling the poor boy.

"Hmm, Naruto?" Neji looked at the blond in surprise. He was wearing a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder and matching pants; with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals.

"I knew you will be this guy's Persona after seeing the Branch Member Seal on the Shadow's forehead!" Naruto grinned as he put a hand on Yosuke's shoulder. Neji crossed his arms and smiled.

"I didn't know you can notice small details like that Naruto." The Hyuuga said with a chuckle.

"I know right? Maybe because I'm that guy's Persona." Naruto said pointing at Yu. The silverette nodded at Neji, and the ninja nodded back. "…Wait, are you implying that I'm dumb Neji?!" Naruto said as he pointed an accusing finger at the Hyuuga. Neji chuckled and smiled.

"Say, Naruto. Why did you tell me to uppercut Yosuke earlier?" Yu asked bluntly. Naruto gaped at him.

"You knew?! And if you do then why did you still hit Yosuke?!"

"Well, yeah. I figured Yosuke should stop hesitating if I hit him."

"Damn you Narukami!"

"Yosuke, calm down! Sensei was bear-y cool when he did that!" Teddie said cheerfully.

Yosuke grumbled and rubbed his bruised chin again.

"An uppercut huh. Naruto, you defeated me with an uppercut before too, right?" Neji stated. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Hehe!"

Yu guessed Naruto and Neji were close friends after seeing the two personas interactions.

'Even personas know each other.'

"…So…umm…you're my Persona?" Yosuke asked the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes. My name is Neji Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanamura-san." He slightly bowed. Yosuke quickly bowed back and rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin.

"Hmm… this Persona doesn't suit Yosuke at all! Yosuke is an idiot while Neji-san is very polite and respectful!" Teddie suddenly shouted.

"Yeah! Yosuke got his butt kicked by a Shadow while Neji is easily one of the strongest Jounin in Konoha!" Naruto said with a grin. Yosuke glared at the both of them in embarrassment while Neji chuckled.

"Yu! Defend me or something!" The new Persona user pleaded his friend. Yu nodded, and slowly walked towards Neji. He then stood in front of the Hyuuga and said…

"Yosuke is a clumsy guy who got his nuts kicked by a girl. He also likes to dip his head into a trash can and he can't even ride a bike properly. He can be very stupid at times and is hopeless with girls, so bare with him." Yu bowed. Neji stared at him in surprise, before nodding at him.

"Same goes for Naruto. He's also an idiot, so don't summon him too much if you don't want to get a headache."

"Damn you Neji!" "You were supposed to defend me Yu!" Both Naruto and Yosuke pointed their fingers at the two while glaring at them. They continued to bicker for a while until Yu decided to discuss about the murder again…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Junes Department Store<strong>

**-WHAM-**

"Oww!" Yosuke fell on his butt after getting kicked by Chie.

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this, you guys suck!" Chie shouted after Yu and Yosuke got out of the TV. "The rope got cut off—I had no idea what to do…I was so worried…" Chie continued to shout towards the two before they could say anything. Yu noticed that the girl had some tears on her eyes.

'…She was really worried…' Yu thought.

"I mean, scared stiff dammit! I hate you both!" Chie shouted for the last time before running away. Slowly, Naruto and Neji materialized out of thin air.

"Fuh! I'm glad you didn't let me out, if not she would have shouted at me too!" Naruto said.

"I presume that was your friend? You two should've brought her along instead of leaving her here all alone." Neji said to the two persona users sternly. Yosuke looked down guiltily while Yu looked away.

"Yeah…that mighta kinda sorta been our fault…" Yosuke mumbled. "Let's apologize to her tomorrow." The brown haired boy said to his friend.

"You guys should buy her some beefsteak! She likes them right?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah. Or maybe I should cook something for her tomorrow." Yu said. "I guess I'll go buy some ingredients. You want to come with me, Yosuke?"

"Nah man. I'm completely wiped out. I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think...I'm gonna sleep well tonight." Yosuke said with a smile. The others knew that he was happy to get his own Persona, plus he had accepted his own Shadow.

"You deserve it, Hanamura-san." Neji said without looking at the boy. Yosuke looked surprised for a second before grinning widely.

"You're my persona right? Let's go home!" The brown haired boy dragged his persona by his collar, much to the Hyuuga's chagrin. "Hehe. Well, see you in the morning Yu, bye Naruto!"

"Bye! So, whatcha' gonna do now Yu?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"I'll buy some ingredients to cook for tomorrow's lunch. I wonder if Chie likes her meat chopped in small bits or a big portion of it. Decisions, decisions…" Yu mumbled as he walked towards the Junes shopping area. Naruto stood there dumbly for a moment, before following the second year.

"Hey, do you mind buying some instant ramen for me?" Naruto asked. Yu stared at him for a while, before nodding.

"Let me try. Persona!" He suddenly said. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he put his hands inside his pocket. "Nah, I can't summon a ramen Persona for you. Too bad."

"I see—damn you! You're just finding an excuse so that you don't need to buy any ramen!" Naruto shouted in irritation.

"H-how did you know?! You're smarter than you look Naruto…" Yu said as he looked at his Persona in suspicion…

"Are you being sarcastic you stingy basta-"

"Shhh, my dear persona. I don't want people to think I'm talking to myself. Now be quite as I buy some ingredients for my new recipe, 'Special Beef Ramen Burger' for Chie tomorrow." Yu said with a smirk as he walked away.

"'Special Beef Ramen Burger'?! Why does it sound so wrong yet so good?" Naruto said with a drool. As he whined and complaint about 'stupid Persona user who doesn't know how to take care of his own Persona', Yu just put another ingredient in his basket which he got out of nowhere.

It suddenly rained when Yu and his persona were walking home from Junes, so the persona user decided to use his umbrella.

"Ya' know, I could just do a small wind jutsu to prevent you from getting wet." Naruto suggested.

"Never mind. I don't want people to think I'm a psychic when I'm just a normal human." Yu replied.

"Suuure, because a normal human can totally summon a handsome and irresistible blond haired persona!" Naruto said with a proud smirk. Yu stared at him blankly, before looking away.

"*Snrk* Pffft…"

"What was that?!"

"Naruto, I'm going to put you back inside my mind now. Bye bye." Yu deadpanned and Naruto suddenly dematerialized in front of him.

'_Damn you! I haven't finished talking yet!'_

'Be a good Persona now Naruto. See ya.'

Yu completely ignore Naruto's ranting in his mind as he walked.

As he was near the flood plain, Yu saw Yukiko sitting in a hut. The Amagi heiress was wearing a kimono, and it looked good on her.

"Hm?" Yukiko noticed Yu and waved at him. Yu took a sit beside Yukiko and decided to chat with her for a while. Yukiko asked him how was Inaba and later talked about Chie.

After a few minutes of talking, Yu asked.

"Amagi-san, you're best friends with Satonaka-san right? May I ask a question?"

"Sure Narukami-san." Yukiko said, wondering what Yu wanted to know about her best friend.

"…Does she prefer her meat small or huge?" Yu asked with a serious face. Yukiko stared at him for a while, before turning red.

"W-wha-"

"I made her angry today since she didn't come (with me and Yosuke to the TV world) this afternoon. I want to apologize to her, so I decided to give her my meat (cooking) tomorrow. I heard she like it (to be served) big, but some prefer it (to be chopped) smaller right? I considered spreading some of my… 'special' (home cooked garlic) sauce, but I'm not sure if she will like (the taste of) it. Since you're her best friend, I decided to ask you." Yu asked with a smile. Yukiko's mouth was hanging open by the time he was finished since for some reason she didn't hear several parts of what he just said. Slowly, Yukiko raised a finger, before putting it back down. She slowly stood up and smiled nervously at Yu.

"Um…I'm sure Chie will like it?" The black haired girl said, still dazed at what she just heard. "Oh...I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now. Um...I'll see you at school, then." She quickly walked away, much to Yu's confusion.

"I wonder why she was so fidgety. Naruto, do you know why?" Yu said before summoning his persona.

In an instant, Naruto materialized in front of him and scowled at the silverette.

"Narukami, you fool! Of course she did! Do you even realize what you just did?!"

"Not really."

"A true gentleman should ask her what her favorite food is! She was saddened by the fact that you didn't ask what her favorite food was and only asked for her best friend's, ya' know!" Naruto stated sagely.

"Really? Next time then." Yu answered with a yawn. After another minute of ignoring Naruto's talking, he stood up.

"Time to go home. Can't keep Nanako waiting."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dojima's Residence<strong>

"Dad's late…" Nanako said wistfully. Just then, the news about Saki's death appeared on the TV.

"Another incident…dad won't be coming home tonight…" The young girl said again. Yu, seeing his beloved cousin sad, immediately sat beside her and patted her head.

"I'll be here for you." Yu smiled kindly. Nanako meekly nodded and gave him an adorable smile.

"Okay big bro…"

'So cute so adorable so kawaii I wanna hug her so bad right now god damn it fuuuuuuu-.'

'_Woah calm down Yu! How the heck can you maintain a normal expression in real life when your mind is full of sister complex thoughts!'_

'Naruto. I'm not a sis-con, I just happen to think Nanako is the most precious and adorable thing I've ever known and so my protective nature kicks in.'

'_Suuuuuure… sister complex banchou.'_

'By the way, I'm thinking of having a cup of that special limited edition instant ramen I bought tonight. Watch, as I eat it while knowing that you'll never have this ramen in the future.'

'_You piece of shiiiiiii-' _Yu quickly cut off his conversation with his persona.

"Big bro, can you help me do some stuff around the house?" Nanako asked. Yu ruffled her hair and nodded.

Suddenly, the TV showed something about Amagi inn. The reporter was talking about a manager who was still in high school. Yu paused and focus his attention on the screen. He then saw Yukiko on TV, wearing a kimono.

"_Hmm? Um…are you speaking to me?"_

"_We've heard you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?"_

"_Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily."_

"_Someday though… that aside, you're looking gorgeous in that kimono! You must have lots of male visitors!"_

"_Huh? No…um…"_

The reporter's rambling goes further and further off the subject. Yu pitied Yukiko; she really looked uncomfortable with all those questions directed at her.

"This is boring." Nanako said with a pout. "Oh, I need to do the dishes."

"Let me help." Yu said as he got up from the floor. As they did the dishes together, Yu wondered what Yosuke was doing now that he had his persona…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hanamura's Residence<strong>

"Neji-san! Since you're a ninja and all…can you teach me how to fight using kunais?!" Yosuke suddenly shouted eagerly at his persona. The Hyuuga looked surprised for a second before nodding.

"May I ask? Why you are so excited to learn? You do know that you can just handle the fight to me right?" Neji asked without looking at him. Yosuke looked sheepish for a second before speaking in a serious tone.

"I'm sure you already know about Saki-senpai death…" He hesitated a bit before continuing. "I want to investigate who did these murders and find the killer. Even though I know Saki-senpai probably disliked me…I still want to avenge her. The…memories and times I spent with her was real."

"…"

"…And like my Shadow said, I wanted to become a hero, and this murder case is the perfect opportunity for me to do something remarkable. I'm not denying it, I already accepted my weaknesses, and I know what my Shadows said was true. Even though he clearly exaggerated it, hehe…" Yosuke chuckled. "Before, I'm only a weak guy… Yu and Naruto fought so hard so that they can save me from my own Shadow. Now that I have a persona, I want to become useful for once. And…I want to be a help to you too! I can't let my persona do all the fighting while I just sit on the sideline! So that's why, I want you to train me so that I can fully use this power! I will prevent the murders from happening; I won't let my loved ones die again!" The brown haired boy said with resolve. Neji stared at him for a while, before smiling.

"You are weak, an idiot, clumsy and barely exercise." Neji said with his eyes closed. Yosuke gained a tick mark on his head and glared.

"Hey! I just said something cool for once and you-"

"Yet you're not afraid to admit your own weakness. Even though you know you're weak now, you still wish to protect those who are precious to you. Even when you know you could just rely on me to do the fighting, you still want to fight together with me. You have an admirable resolve…you defied your fate…just like someone I know." Neji said the last part with a genuine smile. Slowly, he walked in front of the slightly confused Yosuke and bowed.

"I'll be glad to train you."

Yosuke was surprised for a while before grinning at his persona.

"I'm in your care!"

"Now if possible, please don't think of scantily clad nurses while I teach you how to handle a kunai."

"W-wait, how the heck do you know about those magazines?!"

"The Byakugan can see all! I even saw what you did during shower earlier!"

"You white-eyed peeping bastard!"

"The Hyuuga clan is Konoha's strongest! We achieve to be excellent at anything, even the art of peeping!"

"Pervert! Don't you dare appear while I'm doing my 'business'!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yu Narukami's Room<strong>

"It's raining…" Yu mumbled as he stared outside the window.

"Hey hey! Wanna check the TV tonight?" Naruto asked giddily as he lied on the sofa like he owned the house.

"Sure."

When the clock reached midnight, the TV suddenly buzzed and an image formed on the TV.

"…It's a woman." Yu said when looking at the silhouette on the TV. "She seems to be wearing a kimono. But the image is too out of focus, I can't see who it is."

"Try touching the screen! Maybe you can grab the girl or something, I think." Naruto suggested. Yu shrugged and put his hand inside the TV, though the image quickly disappeared after that.

"Huh…it's gone."

"I wonder who that person was! It's not that Saki girl…does this mean the person will be the next victim?! We gotta find out who she is!"

"Calm down. We'll discuss this with Yosuke and Neji-san tomorrow. Maybe Chie too, after she forgives me…"

"Oh yeah, you cooked something for her right? May I eat som-"

"Look at the time, I'll sleep now. See ya." Yu deadpanned before returning Naruto to his mind. He then proceeded to lay on his futon, shutting off all of Naruto's complaint. So what if his Persona was a legend? He was his persona, and a friend. Plus he didn't think Naruto would like people calling him 'Naruto-sama'.

* * *

><p>That night, Yu dreamt of entering the Velvet room again. Igor gave him a key and explained to him that Yu was a wild card. He also said that Yu would grow stronger as he formed bonds with others.<p>

"Control…one's heart?"

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona. At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for." Margaret stated calmly.

"Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you...? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together. *chuckle* 'Till we meet again..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>April 16<strong>

Yu and Naruto were walking to the school. Technically, Yu was going to school, Naruto was just there to chat with him.

"Yo!" Yosuke greeted our protagonist and his persona with a smile. Neji was walking near the second-year, not like anybody could see him. Yu nodded at him while Naruto waved.

"Hey Neji! How's life?" Naruto asked his friend cheerfully. Neji glanced at Yosuke and smirked.

"I taught Yosuke-san how to fight using a kunai."

"Yeah! He created several kunais out of thin air! How did you do that Neji-san?"

"This is the power of the Hyuuga clan! I mean… the power of a persona."

They laughed a bit before Yosuke coughed to get their attention.

"Anyway, Yu. You saw what was on last night, right?" Yosuke said. "I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something. If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims...If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable."

Yu and the personas looked momentarily stunned at his seriousness. Slowly, Yu smiled and nodded.

"I agree. We must put an end to this."

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto grinned while Neji smirked. After that, the two second years continued to walk towards their school, while Yosuke told the silverette about how he can put his head inside the TV since he got a persona.

The two personas looked at their summoners while slowly following them.

"…Neji, how do you feel?" Naruto suddenly asked in a low tone.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Neji glanced at his close friend, and noticed that the blond looked rather…content.

"…Ah, it's just that, I'm happy meeting these guys ya' know? We personas get to solve a case, fight Shadows and rescue people. Plus we get to meet each other too." Naruto grinned. Neji closed his eyes and smiled.

"Indeed."

"Why so serious, lighten up man!" The jinchuuriki said before grabbing the Hyuuga into a headlock, much to his irritation.

"Release me Naruto!"

"…What are they doing?" Yosuke asked with a sweat drop when he looked back and saw the two personas glaring while pushing each other with their palms.

"They're testing their manliness." Yu deadpanned. Yosuke chuckled before patting his friend's back.

"Hey Yu, I feel like, as long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. Well, let's do our best!" The brown haired boy said energetically. Yu admired him for that, even with so much mysteries swirling around, and after he saw his senpai's memories, Yosuke was still trying his hardest to move on…

**-!-**

Yu could hear the sound of card breaking in his mind, and he sensed a faint stirring of friendship between himself and Yosuke…

'I feel stronger somehow…' Yu thought to himself. 'Is this the 'Social Link' Igor spoke of?' He then shook his head and smiled.

"Damn you and your Gentle Fist Neji! 'Gentle' my ass! This handprint on my butt will be permanent because of you ya' know!"

"Tch! The Byakugan can see everything, but why can't I see your stupidity…and your painful eye poke! How can I peep—I mean fight at this rate!"

"They're still going at it?!" Yosuke said, shocked seeing them still fighting. "Heck, why are they fighting in the first place?!"

"Such manliness!" Yu said while staring at the two personas. "Maybe I'll use that '1000 Years of Death' jutsu Naruto taught me on you Yosuke."

"Why do I feel the urge to cover my butt after you said that?!"

**Classroom 2-2**

Yu and Yosuke were talking to each other when Chie suddenly came into the class. She then rushed towards them and asked the two whether they've seen Yukiko or not. Chie said that the girl that on TV yesterday looked like Yukiko, so she was extremely worried. Yu then told her about the information he gained from the TV world to her…

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, are you saying…Yukiko was thrown in there?!"

"We don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first. Give her another call." Yosuke told her. Chie hurriedly call her best friend again, but Yukiko was not answering. Seeing Chie's panic, Yu quickly remembered that Yukiko was busy helping out in the inn.

"Try calling the inn. She's always busy helping there right?" Yu said calmly. Chie widened her eyes and quickly called the inn. After a few seconds, Chie started talking. Looking at Chie's relieved face, Yu smiled, knowing that Yukiko had answered. A minute later, Chie pocketed her phone and sighed in relief.

"She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah...Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too." The girl told them.

"For crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine! And you were all, 'Is Yukiko inside that place?' Hmph."

"S-sorry, but there's a reason we thought that." Yosuke said. "Well...we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV. But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about. Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school!" The brown haired boy informed Yu and Chie. The silverette nodded while the tomboy shrugged hesitantly.

"Oh and Chie? Please wait for me at the rooftop during lunch; I want to say something to you." Yu said with a smile. Chie looked surprised for a moment before smiling back, oblivious to the look Yosuke was giving them.

"Sure!"

'Huh?! What is this development?!' Yosuke thought frantically. 'Neji, do you know what's happening?'

'_I believe Narukami-san is inviting Satonaka-san to the rooftop to do something. I don't know what they'll be doing though.'_

'This can't be! Don't tell me Yu's going to confess!'

'_If you want, I can spy on them. After all, I have the Byakugan.'_

'Alright then, we'll follow them to the rooftop later!'

**Lunch, Rooftop**

"Byakugan." Neji whispered as he looked through the door towards the rooftop to spy on Yu and Chie.

"See anything yet?" Yosuke asked his persona. He still couldn't believe what was happening. 'Is Yu really going to confess when he had only been in this school for less than a week?!'

"I see something!" The Hyuuga said.

Meanwhile, Yu and Chie were standing in front of each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about Narukami-kun?" Chie asked her new friend.

"First, I want to apologize for making you cry yesterday." Yu said before bowing his head.

"W-what! No need to apologize, it's no big deal! I told you and Yosuke this morning in class right? And I didn't cry!" The girl said, looking flustered as she took a step back.

"Narukami-san just bowed…and now Satonaka-san is blushing!"

"What?! Really?! A confession?!"

"Still, I feel guilty. So I cooked something for you." Yu said as he flashed a small smile towards the girl. He then took out two lunch boxes from his back.

"You cooked for me? You don't have to do that…" Chie rubbed her head with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry too for making you feel guilty."

"No harm's done."

"Oh! Narukami-san took out two lunch boxes… He is inviting Satonaka-san to eat lunch with him!"

"Damn Narukami! Why don't you cook for me too! I'm tired of eating cafeteria's food!"

Yu and Chie sat down and the silverette gave one of the lunch boxes to her.

"I'm sure you will like it. I put in a lot of effort making that." Yu smiled proudly. Chie nodded and opened the lunch box. After seeing what's inside, she grinned happily.

"Wow, meat burger! Is this cheese? Hmm, garlic sauce? This tastes really good Narukami-kun!" Chie said, extremely happy with the food.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You're pretty cool! When Yosuke transferred here, he didn't cook for me once; he even broke several movies that I lent to him!" The tomboy muttered in annoyance.

"Well, at least you broke his nuts." Yu deadpanned. He two stared at each other for a moment before laughing together.

"Chie looked really happy, and now they're eating and laughing together. Such development!"

"Okay now I'm jealous. It's just Chie but damn, scoring a girl this fast? Is Yu a harem anime protagonist or something?!"

"Do you want me to read their lips, Yosuke-san?"

"You can read lips?! Okay then, tell me what they are talking about!"

"Narukami-kun…this is really great! The size is big, the meat is tender, and this white garlic sauce tastes amazing! I love this food you made Yu!"

"Good thing you like it. Oh, wipe your mouth, there's some sauce on it. I knew I shouldn't make it too thick…"

Neji Hyuuga is an amazing lip reader. The problem is, both Yu and Chie were chewing as they talk, and Neji was too focused to their lips to notice what they're doing. So it's no wonder what he said was…different.

"Narukami…really great. Size is big…tender…and this white…sauce tastes amazing? I love…you Yu!"

"WH-WHAT?! What the heck are they doing?!"

"Like it…wipe your mouth, some sauce…too thick."

"WHAT THE HECK! NARUKAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yosuke kicked the door open and dashed towards the two second years, only to see them looking at him in surprise.

"Yosuke? Why are you here?" Chie asked as she chewed her food looking surprised.

"Why are you shouting my name?" Yu asked with raised brows. Yosuke realized that they were only eating…he gulped.

"Um…uh…look at the time! I'm gonna get back to class-"

"And why is Neji-san behind you?" Yu asked as he looked at Yosuke suspiciously, causing the boy to sweat profusely.

"Actually…Yosuke told me to spy on you two using my Byakugan since he thought Narukami-san was going to confess to Satonaka-san. I tried to read your lips, but I didn't realize that what I said make it sounds like you two were having oral se-"

"WHAT! Yosuke!" Chie stood up and charged at the brown haired boy.

"W-wait I can expla-"

"Hi-ya!"

"Critical hit to the nads!"

As Yosuke clutched his crotch in pain, Yu was still eating his food.

"Hmm, I should put more pepper in my sauce next time."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Junes Department Store<strong>

Yu had just finished explaining to Chie in detail about what happened yesterday. There was a sale in the electronics department, so there were too many people for them to go inside the TV. Yosuke suggested Yu to put his hand inside the TV, so he did.

**-CHOMP-**

Something bit Yu, and now he had a bite mark on his hand.

"A-are you okay?!" Chie asked worriedly.

"I'm dying…Nanako…"

"Hey! Don't joke like that! Sheesh, that stupid bear must've done it. We know you're in there!"

A few seconds later, they heard Teddie's voice. Yosuke immediately asked if the bear sensed anyone in there, but Teddie said his nose didn't smell anybody while making some bear-pun jokes again.

"Chie, you should warn Yukiko anyway, just to be safe." Yu said calmly. Chie nodded and said she will pick Yukiko up from her house on Monday.

"Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all a misunderstanding...What's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight." Yosuke asked Yu. They then exchanged their phone number.

'_Let's watch it together tonight yeah?' _Naruto said in Yu's mind.

'Sure.'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yu Narukami's Room<strong>

After eating dinner with his beloved cousin, Yu immediately went up to his room and summoned his persona. As soon as it reached midnight, the TV turned on…and they saw Yukiko dressed in a princess outfit while showing her assets.

"Good evening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise-I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud! Welcome to "Not a Dream, Not a Hoax"-Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming! And I came prepared: I've got my lacy unmentionables on, stacked from top to bottom! I'm out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is gonna be all mine! Well-here I goooo!"

…and the TV turned off.

"What the heck was that?! Was that really Yukiko-chan?!" Naruto shouted, shocked at what he had seen. When he noticed Yu wasn't answering, he turned around…and saw Yu pocketing his phone.

"I recorded it, by the way."

"…" Naruto gaped at the silverette.

"…"

"…You…recorded it?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"I'm supposed to call you a pervert, but I can't help feeling proud of being your persona, ya' know?" Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, amazed at Yu's action.

Suddenly, Yu's phone ringed and he answered, it was Yosuke.

"H-hey, did you see that? That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her-I mean, she even said her name! But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird!? And she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show...Was it like this before, too? What's going on!?" Yosuke said in panic.

"Try to contact Chie and tell her to contact Yukiko. Since its Sunday tomorrow, we'll meet up at Junes tomorrow morning." Yu said calmly. Yosuke agreed and suggested that they sleep earlier.

After he finished talking with Yosuke, Yu turned around to his persona.

"I can't sleep this early; I usually sleep at one and a half in the morning. So, teach me how to use that butt stabbing technique again."

"Why would you want to learn that?! Most Shadows don't even have butts!"

"Which make it even more satisfying to land on Shadows with dem butts."

"Now that you say it like that, yeah! I know another version which is called '2000 Years of Death'…we should execute it together!"

"Now that's an awesome jutsu."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Any of you expected Yosuke's Persona to be Neji?<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. (Read: Pls review)**


End file.
